


frenrey art dump

by Probably_a_Pineapple



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, one of them is canon-compliant i guess idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_a_Pineapple/pseuds/Probably_a_Pineapple
Summary: yeah
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	1. they are SNUGGLING

[](https://ibb.co/C5rvnyb)


	2. anmgry

[](https://ibb.co/Rcjctvv)


	3. freckles

[](https://ibb.co/fCCb009)


	4. kiss

[](https://ibb.co/s9zZS5w)


	5. bideo games

[](https://ibb.co/QjJ8xYM)


	6. big

[](https://ibb.co/N682zrY)


	7. various sketches

[](https://ibb.co/mTP1WMT)

[](https://ibb.co/ky2M5Sr)

[](https://ibb.co/BzZQzfd)


	8. *gazes in2 ur eyes*

[](https://ibb.co/NY8Vj3Y)


	9. chapter title

[](https://ibb.co/0shnn2X)


	10. kis

[](https://ibb.co/F48kbkg)

**Author's Note:**

> follow my half-life/hlvrai tumblr if u want @gordonfreemansimp


End file.
